1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular to a slot bracket antenna employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With current developments in communication technology, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth and HomeRF, many desktop computers now have the function of wireless telecommunication at close range. To achieve this function, an antenna is used with a desktop computer for receiving and transmitting signals. One conventional antenna used with a WLAN card having a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) interface is externally mounted. The WLAN card is mounted in a PCI expansion slot in a desktop computer with a bracket covering a corresponding slot in a back cover of an enclosure of the desktop computer. The antenna is mounted to an exterior side of the bracket and electrically connects with the WLAN card through the bracket. However, the antenna is exposed to an outside of the enclosure and can be easily damaged, so the performance of the antenna is not really reliable. A second conventional antenna is directly mounted in the enclosure of the desktop computer by soldering or screwing to an inner surface thereof. However, this antenna is inconvenient to assemble or disassemble. Furthermore, another disadvantage of this antenna is that the screwing process defaces the appearance of the enclosure.
Hence, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of existing antennas.